


Scrubba Dub Dub

by SuperMax18



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Robin helps Nancy alleviate the stress from her day at work.Kinktober 2019 Day 4: Shower sex





	Scrubba Dub Dub

Nancy was tired, really tired. She needed a warm shower, some power food, and to curl up in bed with her oh-so-perfect girlfriend, Robin.

But of course that was not how her night was about to go. 

When she tried to take off her heels, the left shoe got stuck on her foot and she had to pry it off with Vaseline and a butter knife. (Yes, very safe. If Robin had been there she would have screamed in horror before using her common sense to solve the problem in a much safer way.)

Then she tried to get a drink of ginger ale it explode all over her whens he opened the lid. She was covered in the sticky soda.

“Great.” Nancy grumbled. “Now I have to take a shower at five thirty. Excellent.” 

She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed one of Robin’s graphic T-shirts and a pair of short-shorts from their dresser and shuffled to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and cranked it up to scorching hot. She  _ hated  _ cold showers.

Nancy was in the shower for maybe ten minutes when the door opened. Nancy jumped and stood completely still, clutching the bottle of raspberry shampoo she was holding.

“Calm down. It’s just me.” Nancy relaxed when she heard Robin’s voice from the other side of the curtain.

“Glad to know nobody’s going all Alfred Hithcock’s  _ Psycho  _ on me,” Nancy laughed and took a step back, allowing Robin to climb into the shower next to her.

Robin leaned in and laid a kiss on Nancy’s lips.

“Shitty day?”

“Yeah.”

Both girls were quiet for a few seconds as Nancy washed the conditioner from her hair.

“Wait, how did you know?”

“I just know things, baby,” Robin said as she kissed Nancy again. Nancy let out a small giggle.

They went quiet again, Robin now starting to wash her hair.

Once both girls were clean, Nancy was about to turn off the water when Robin gently pinned her up against the shower wall.

“Wah-what?” Nancy was confused. It took her a moment to get what Robin wanted.

“What’s the rush? We can take a few minutes to ourselves. And you said it was a stressful day. Let me help you out.” Robin had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Nancy liked it.

“Hmmm. Okay-” Robin cut Nancy off with her lips. Her hand trailed from Nancy’s shoulders down to her waist, her fingertips teasing Nancy’s flushed skin. 

Her hand went down even farther, searching for Nancy’s most sensitive spots.

She rubbed her clit in quick motions. Nancy moaned into her mouth, grinding her hips against Robin’s hand. 

“Ahh-Rob, uh- right there. Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Nancy’s voice was heavy as she breathed heavily. She was almost panting.

“Pl-plea-” Nancy was interrupted by her own moaning, a low groan falling from her lips when Robin hit a particularly sensitive spot. She was still just rubbing her fingers over Nancy’s lower lips and dipping in and out of her folds, but Nancy already felt close. Maybe Robin was right, her day must have been really stressful and she didn’t even notice it, if she was this close to an orgasm already.

“You’re literally so easy, babygirl.” Robin said, leaning down to kiss her, her free hand finding Nancy’s chest and giving a hard squeeze to Nancy’s right breast.

Nancy wasn’t expecting it when Robin dropped down to her knees, letting the hot water fall on top of her.

She was perfectly level with Nancy's dripping heat now, slowly leaning closer just to tease Nancy. Nancy stomped her feet gently.

“Don’t tease me like this. Please!” Nancy jumped when she felt Robin’s tongue prodding at her entrance. 

Robin used one hand to pin Nancy’s hips to the wall, and the other to finger her gently.

Her tongue circled the brunette’s clit, and Robin could feel Nancy’s knees shaking and quivering. Nancy had her hands intertwined with Robin’s wet hair, pulling and tugging as Robin ate her out.

“Ah- oh, right there, right there. Fuck, shit, godammit. So close,” Nancy couldn’t keep quiet. Robin was so good at getting her off and it got better every time.

“You gonna cum for me?” Robin pulled off her for a split second, pumping her two fingers in and out of her  _ soaked  _ pussy a little faster.

“Oh, shit. Yes. I’m so close,” Nancy choked out her words through her whining and moaning. 

Nancy was teetering on the edge. Just a little more and she would be cumming. 

Robin added a third finger into Nancy’s already drenched heat.

That was it. Nancy felt her burning, tight core coil even tighter before releasing in a split second. She came undone quickly and was gushing all over Robin’s face now. Robin didn’t stop, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Nancy fell just a few seconds after her orgasm, falling into Robin’s arms, the taller girl holding her close.

Her legs shook and her heart raced, but it felt so good. It was perfect.

Nancy was vaguely aware of Robin standing up after a few minutes and turning off the shower. She felt Robin step out of the tub and wrap a big fluffy towel around the both of them. She carried her to the bedroom.

They rolled into bed together and Robin tossed a t-shirt on and a pair of panties, going back to the bathroom to get Nancy’s clothes.

She helped Nancy into her pajamas before rolling into bed next to her. 

Nancy curled up with her girlfriend. She tucked her head under Robin’s chin. Robin stroked her fingers through Nancy’s damp hair.

“I love you baby.” Robin whispered to Nancy. Unsure if she was asleep or not.

“Love you too,” Nancy whispered back, cuddling closer. Robin smiled and drifted off to sleep with her.


End file.
